Legolas meets Frodo
by Wind Chaser1
Summary: Legolas meets Frodo as a kid for the first time. cute really. I stink at summarys. plz r+r. First LOTR fanfic I've done so go easy on me. NO SLASH!!
1. Legolas meets Frodo

A/N I know that Thranduil is very racist so this is more of an AU for two reasons: 1 The ages are completely messed up. sry but if they were the right way it wouldnt be cute. And 2 Thranduil is Bilbo's friend. hehehe. I'm going to be a bit creative with this. This is my first LOTR fanfic so go easy on me. NO SLASH. I do not write slashes. I do not like slashes so expect none from me. Please r + r.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or middle earth.*sobs* Tolkien is the god of middle-earth ALL HAIL TOLKIEN!  
  
  
  
"Father! I don't want to go to this Shire place!" A young Legolas told Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "You must meet all the different beings on this earth Legolas before we cross the sea to the Grey Havens. Plus I think you shall like to see these people my son. They are a bit different from the people your used to." Thranaduil was taking Legolas to see his friend Bilbo of the Shire and Bilbo's adopted son Frodo. Frodo was only about five years old and Legolas (in human years was about fourteen.) This could create a problem but Thranduil was pretty sure that they could work it out.  
  
"But father..." Legolas whined. "The child is only five. There is no way a five year old and me could get along!"  
  
"Be patient my son. Be patient." Thranduil chuckled to himself. "Oh and be polite! We don't want the hobbits to think you a rude prince do we?"  
  
"No father" Legolas replied knowing that what his father really ment was 'DO NOT EMBARESS ME!' Slowly the pair made their way to the Shire.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Bilbo, my old friend. How are you?" Thranduil said merrily.  
  
"Thranduil! I didn't know you were coming! Such a nice thing to see you. I'm fine. And how are you doing this fine day?"  
  
"Good good." Thranduil replied  
  
"Who is this young lad behind you?" Bilbo asked already guessing who it was.  
  
"This is Legolas Greenleaf. My son."  
  
"Oh goodness I nearly forgot. Frodo come here and meet our guests." A small Frodo came waddling up to the door and stood there staring up at the two Elven royal's with a petrified look in his face.  
  
"They're big." He said meekly. At this Legolas started laughing and Frodo stuck his fist in his mouth opening his big blue eyes as wide as they would go.  
  
Thranduil quickly quieted his son. Bilbo said also laughing. "This is Thranduil king of Mirkwood forest. And this is his son Legolas. He shall be your playmate for a while." Legolas quickly opened his mouth to complain but quickly shut it when his father gave him a stern look.  
  
"Why don't you two go out and have fun while me and Bilbo talk." Thranduil said more as a statement than a question so Legolas knew it would not be the best idea to confront him. Then to the young princes shock he saw Frodo smile. Frodo came over and grabbed Legolas's hand and led him outside. Thranduil and Bilbo started laughing at the prince's shock.  
  
"Hewo Wegowas" Frodo said having great difficulty with L's "Do you want to go see the horsies?" Legolas did not like being called Wegowas but he knew he could not disgrace his father so he ignored it.  
  
"Horses?" The elf's fair head shot up. "There are horses here?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. They fun." Frodo answered. There wasn't a shred of shyness left in him.  
  
"Lets go see the horses then." This might not be too bad. The elf thought to himself.  
  
Please r + r. Constructive critisism accepted. (I need it) All reviews are greatly apprecieted. 


	2. Riding

A/N This story is AU. Wow. Reviews make you feel happy. This story has been on for less time than my other story and it already has more reviews! Then again this one is LotR. Thank you all you nice reviewers! Here is more of the story for you guys. NO SLASH. Plz r+r  
  
Disclaimer: See chap. 1  
  
Once they got to the stable (which wasn't very far) Legolas started looking around in dismay. "All these aren't horses. They're all ponies." True enough. None of the 'horses' shoulders met the elfs chin.  
  
"Wets go for a ride Wegowas." Frodo said practically bouncing up and down. "Uncwe Biwbo doesn't ride much."  
  
"These horses are to small. I don't think I can fit on one of them." Legolas looked around the aisle where the stall doors consisted of rope being tied. Legolas was used to the Elven horses who were fair, tall, and spirited.  
  
"You don't wanna go for a ride?" Frodo asked sadly. His blue eyes became shiny.  
  
"I'll go with you on a ride." The prince said not being able to cause Frodo to cry.  
  
"YAY! Can you hewp me? I don't remember how to get the horsie ready."  
  
"Sure. Frodo who am I supposed to ride? "Legolas asked  
  
"You ride Estame." Frodo said slowly pointing to the black and white paint horse who (if not for being so short) looked like an Elven horse. Legolas quickly saddled and bridled Estame and walked back over to help Frodo. Frodo had attempted to put on the saddle but he was to short and not strong enough to tighten the girth. So the saddle was starting to fall off.  
  
Frodo was smiling "I got the horsie ready!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you did." Legolas quickly fixed the saddle and placed the bridle on. 'It will all be worth it if I get to have a good ride' The prince thought. He easily mounted the short horse.  
  
"Wegowas?" A meek voice asked. "I can't get up." Legolas looked down and Frodo was trying desperately to copy what he had seen the elf do but he wasn't tall enough to reach the stirrup. Legolas sighed and dismounted. 'Are we ever going to move' he thought exasperated as he lifted Frodo gently into the saddle. "Thank you." Frodo said and smiled at Legolas.  
  
Legolas quickly remounted and they started their ride.  
  
"WWWWEEEEE" Frodo called happily. "This is the first time no one hasn't held the reigns when I got on a horsie."  
  
"What?!" Legolas asked cold fear swept through him. "What do you mean Frodo?" He asked more calmly. 'They kid is joking he has to be. But if he falls off...... Father is going to kill me.' Legolas thought.  
  
Frodo began bouncing around the saddle and said "Someone has hewd the reigns every time I've ridden before."  
  
'I am sooo dead meat.' Legolas thought. ************************************************  
  
Awww Legolas in deep trouble if his father sees them. What's going to happen next? This story is ssssoooo much fun to type. Thank you to all you nice reviewing people out there!!! Thank you Elfie for reviewing first! And thank you Bobo for reviewing 10! Criticism is gladly accepted and wanted. So are comments, ideas etc. etc. Plz r+r. 


	3. Thranduil's News

A/N: I know I haven't updated in months.... I'm sorry.... starting high school is not exactly the easiest thing to do. I have not abandoned this story! But anyway heres another chapter. It's really short and there is very little if any humor in it. The humor will be back next chapter. Thank you to all you reviewers!!! The reviews are greatly appreciated!!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
plz r+r NO FLAMES!!! Also as I have said before this is not a slash. I do not like slash. I will not write slash.  
  
Luckily nothing bad happened during the ride. I might actually survive. Legolas thought relieved.  
  
  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!" Thranduil yelled.   
  
  
  
The prince's blood ran cold as he replied. "Yes father?"  
  
  
  
Thranduil walked over to the barn when he heard his sons voice. I am going to die. Legolas thought. Thranduil's face grew less stern when he reached the stable.  
  
"Legolas I need to talk to you. Come outside" Not good.... no not good at all..... Father is being to calm.  
  
"Legolas, my son. One of the warriors from home has come. I must go back and help to protect Mirkwood. The spiders are becoming to aggressive for our people to handle without their king."  
  
"All right father. When do we leave?" Legolas asked somewhat relieved despite the circumstances.  
  
"We, do not leave Legolas. I will return home. You however will remain with Bilbo and Frodo. I have already made the arrangements with Bilbo and he says he is delighted to have you stay as a guest until it is safe for your return."   
  
"But.... Father... Let me come! I could help fight!" Legolas said, slightly panicked. He had never been away from his father for more than two weeks. This sounded like it would last quite a bit longer.  
  
Thranduil kneeled down so he was eye level to his son. Putting his hand on his youngest sons shoulder he said quietly, "I am sorry Legolas. The spiders are to strong for you to fight. I expect you to behave while I am away. I will send a messenger when there is news, and I shall come myself when Mirkwood is safe enough."  
  
"Yes father." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Here Legolas, I have a gift for you." Thranduil picked up a new bow and a quiver of arrows and handed them to Legolas. The elven prince stared at the bow and arros in awe. His other bow was becoming weak from so much use.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bilbo, Frodo, and Legolas were standing at the door of Bag End to watch Thranduil's departure. Thranduil walked up to his son and pulled him into an embrace. Then he stood up and walked back to his horse.   
  
Mounting gracefully he called out "Namaarie"  
  
Legolas answered, "Namaarie ada." Then Thranduil turned his mount and started the long road back to Mirkwood with the warrior who had brought the news.  
  
"Well then," Bilbo said. "How about we head in for a spot of tea and biscuits?" Frodo turned eagerly and walked into Bag End followed by Bilbo. Legolas stared at the surroundings that he would be in for quite some time, trying to familiarize himself to the Shire.  
  
"Be careful Ada." Legolas whispered and turned to follow the two hobbits inside.  
  
A/N: Namaarie= farewell Ada= Father. I know this chapter wasn't funny but it will be next chapter. hehehe  
  
See that pretty little button on the bottom of the screen? plz use it. NO FLAMES! 


	4. Cousins

A/N Hi again! I know I have taken FOREVER to update.... sorry... family problems.... But anyway... Heres another chapter. and btw... I know I messed with Pippins age too and Merry's for that matter.. But oh well. Thankies sooooo much to reviewers!!!! You are all greatly appreciated!!! This story is fun to write so im not gonna be finished for a while but I promise I will try to update much faster than I have been. Plz r+r  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
"Wegowas!! Wake up!" Someone said urgently. The young prince rubbed his eyes and stared around blearily.   
  
"Ada?" He asked, jumping up and promptly hitting his head on a wooden beam. The knock on his head reminded him where he was.  
  
Frodo laughed, "Wegowas go bang." Frodo continued to stare at the elf.  
  
"What is it Frodo." Legolas asked yawning.  
  
"Why were your eyes open? I thought uncle Biwbo told you to go to sleep?"  
  
"I was asleep Frodo." 'Until you woke me up at least' the prince thought to himself.  
  
"No you weren't"  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
  
  
"Frodo.... Do you want a biscuit?" Legolas asked almost desperatly to stop the argument.  
  
  
  
"BISCUIT!!!!!! Biscuit biscuit biscuit!!!" Legolas went over to the small table in the corner of the room where Bilbo had left a plate of biscuits. Legolas handed Frodo one and the hobbit eagerly ate it. When Frodo was about half done with the biscuit Bilbo's voice came resonating throught the house.  
  
"Frodo! Your cousin's here!"  
  
Frodo's eyes lit up as he dropped his biscuit and started to run to the door yelling, "MERRY!!" Legolas followed wearily. 'More of them? I think the one hobbit is enough to drain the energy of a Valor'. As the elven prince came to the circular door he saw, not one, but two little hobbits. One of them looked very excited and was jumping up and down, while the other was sitting on the ground watching a bug.  
  
"Hi Frodo!.... Who ith that?" The hobbit Legolas assumed was Merry said quietly with a lisp, his eyes getting big as he looked at the prince.  
  
"That's Wegowas. Wegowas, this is Merry!" Merry smiled happily. Legolas sighed at the change in his name but did not bother correcting him.   
  
"Frodo!! He'th our new couthin!" Merry said pointing to an even smaller hobbit. "Hith name ith Peregrin Took!"  
  
Frodo twisted his face in concentration trying to say his name, "Per, Pere, Pereg, PIPPIN!!!"  
  
  
  
The little hobbit looked up for the first time, "Pippin Pippin Pippin Pippin Pippin Pippin Pippin Pippin" he started chanting.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. Pippin looked up at the elf. Still chanting his new nickname he came over to Legolas and grabbed onto the elf prince's hair.  
  
"No Pippin!" Legolas said as the hobbit tugged on his hair.  
  
"PIPPIN! Pippin Pippin Pippin! Pippin play with shiny!" Pippin continued to play with Legolas' hair. Legolas flinched everytime the hobbit said his name, for every time Pippin would tug on his hair.  
  
"Pippin Pippin Pippin Pippin." Merry and Frodo were laughing hysterically as they watched Pippin tug on Legolas' hair.  
  
"Pippin! I have an idea!" Legolas said desperately. He hobbled back over to the table with the biscuits he had used earlier to distract Frodo. He handed one to Pippin, and sure enough, the hobbit let him go.   
  
In between every bite he kept repeating, "Pippin Pippin Pippin Pippin"   
  
A/N see the pretty little button? use it plz. plz r+r constructive critisism greatly appreciated, NO FLAMES! 


	5. Babysitting

A/N Yes I know I haven't posted forever.... I tend to be saying that a lot don't I? Oh well better late then never eh? lol Thank you people for reviewing even though I haven't updated in a long time.... You convinced me to write more :) Thankies. Well anyway, this is a really short chapter but I have it like this so I will be able to post faster.... Yeah it makes sense in my mind.... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See chap. 1  
  
Bilbo looked around the door to the room. "Legolas, can you watch the little ones for a couple of hours? I need to go to the market to get food so we can all eat dinner and not starve."  
  
Legolas looked around at the young hobbits who were quietly playing together. _Well if they stay like this I will have no problems at all._ The prince smiled, "Of course. They shouldn't be much trouble at all." For some reason Bilbo grinned looking like he was about to laugh.  
  
"Wonderful! I will be back soon..... Oh and Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
_I have lost my mind. What was I thinking agreeing to watching three little hobbits?!_ "NOT THE VASE!" Legolas yelled as Pippin started hitting the vase over. Legolas ran over and caught the vase about two seconds before it hit the ground. The elf sighed in relief only to jump up and have to grab a plate before it was thrown.  
  
Merry was slowly eating through a pound worth of bread and cheese and anything else that happened to be in Bilbo's larder at the point in time. _Bilbo said he needed food? He has enough food to feed half of Mirkwood!_ "Merry don't touch that bottle!" Merry was holding an open wine bottle. He started trying to drink it but before he could get any in his mouth the elf managed to snatch it away.  
  
"HOLD IT!" The elf screamed. Suddenly the hobbits stopped moving. _Wow.... I didn't think that would work.....  
_  
Frodo waddled up to Legolas. "Wegowas... Are you mad at us?" All three of the hobbits opened their eyes wide. _Not the innocent faces.... NO!!!!!!  
_  
Legolas sighed tiredly. "No Frodo, I am not mad at you hobbits. I just think it would be better if we all were to do the same thing.... At the same time.... Without breaking anything." _Safer too.....  
_  
Merry spoke up suddenly. "I know! Lets play hide and seek!"  
  
"Yeah!" Frodo and Pippin chimed in together.  
  
_That doesn't sound too bad.... After all.... What could possibly go wrong?_


End file.
